Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers
Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers is a 2006 animated made-for-video motion picture starring Tom and Jerry. This direct-to-video animated film is followed by Tom and Jerry Tales and serves as the pilot. Plot The movie opens above the high seas with a lightning storm is brewing and raging. A group of jolly pirates are sailing on their ship, and all of them are scared of the storm. Meanwhile, the pirates' brave captain, Red Pirate Ron, who speaks in a language only understood by his parrot, warns his pirates to lower the sails. After that, the movie continues with Tom and Jerry traveling aboard the same pirate ship. It is soon revealed that Ron is searching for the "Lost Treasure of the Spanish Mane." By chance, a wave carries the map to the treasure aboard. Tom hides the map, but is warned by the ghost of the Spanish Mane's captain, Don Diego de Clippershears, that if the map is not returned to its bottle by sunset, a curse will begin. At one point, Tom and Jerry escape from a giant squid by using a cannon. The ship is then attacked by Ron's brother, Blue Pirate Bob, who also speaks with the help of his parrot (with credit for the attack due to Jerry). Bob's crew manages to steal the map, but Ron retrieves it and shoots down his brother's ship. Ron's crew celebrates and Tom is given seafood as a treat. Tom gives Ron the map, who begins examining it. Up in the rafters, Jerry copies the map onto his bandanna. The sun sets and the ghost appears and begins the curse as a crew of skeleton pirates are called forth. Ron's crew abandons ship, and their lifeboat lands on top of the giant squid that Tom and Jerry fought earlier. Angry at Tom for not warning him about the curse (not knowing that he can't talk), Ron expects him to row all the way to the island where the treasure is buried. Tom, however, leaves Ron's men stranded and takes only himself and Jerry (who has the map on his forehead) to the island. When they arrive, they meet Purple Pirate Paul, Ron and Bob's brother (who can, ironically, speak coherent English, whereas his parrot can't), who calls himself Barnacle Paul because he doesn't want be in the "color scheme name thing" his brothers are doing. He, too, is looking for the treasure, but is discouraged, having searched for over 40 years. Tom and Jerry are about to go on when Ron arrives and tells Paul that Tom has the map. Tom and Jerry run until they reach the entrance to the tomb of Don Diego. A stone chicken guards the tomb, but Tom and Jerry defeat it. After maneuvering through many traps and tests, they reach the cave that contains the treasure. Tom rushes inside and is shocked to see the same giant squid standing guard. When it recognizes Tom, it shrieks in fear, and a stalactite crushes it. Tom and Jerry retrieve the treasure. When Tom exits the tomb, Ron, Paul, and Bob begin to fight over the treasure. Jerry seizes this opportunity to sneak it away and onto Bob's ship, which has been fully repaired. Tom uses a palm tree to catapult himself onto the ship. In the pirate ship, Jerry and Spike control it with Jerry being made to be the captain while Tom is made to swab the deck. Then the ship leaves leaving Ron, Bob, Paul and their crews behind. Meanwhile, they remain on the island, running from the stone chicken, which somehow reassembled itself. Cast * William Hanna as Tom (archive recording) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jerry, Spike, Red Pirate Ron, Blue Pirate Bob, Purple Parrot Chuck * Kathy Najimy as Blue Parrot Betty * Charles Nelson Reilly as Red Parrot Stan * Wallace Shawn as Purple Pirate "Barnacle" Paul * Mark Hamill as The Skull * Dan Castellaneta as Additional Voices Follow-up film Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale was released on October 2, 2007. Gallery Trivia * The movie makes extensive use of the classic MGM Tom and Jerry sound effects, including the famous Tom scream. Also, Mark Watters' music comes closer to original Tom and Jerry composer Scott Bradley's jazzy scores from the 1940s and 1950s than many of the other direct-to-video films. * The Skull's laugh is rather similar to Mark Hamill's trademark Joker laugh. * This is the last Tom and Jerry film to be released in Joseph Barbera's lifetime until his death on December 18, 2006. External links * Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American films Category:2000s films Category:2006 films Category:Pirate films Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Adventure films Category:Unrated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Family films